Field
The inventive concepts described herein relate to a display device.
Discussion of the Background
A multi-layered ceramic capacitor (MLCC) may be a chip-type condenser that is mounted on printed circuit boards of such electronic devices as a display device, a mobile terminal, a notebook computer, a personal computer, a personal digital assistants (PDA), etc. and is used to charge and discharge electricity. The multi-layered ceramic capacitor may have various sizes and various stacked shapes according to its use and capacity.
In general, the multi-layered ceramic capacitor may have such a structure that internal electrodes having different polarities are alternately stacked between dielectric layers. Since the multi-layered ceramic capacitor is small-sized, has a large capacity, and is easy to mount, it may be used as a component of various electronic devices.
A ferroelectric material (e.g., barium titanate) with relatively high permittivity may be used as a ceramic material forming a stack body of the multi-layered ceramic capacitor. When an electric field is forced to the ferroelectric material, stress and mechanical transformation may appear as vibration. The reason may be that the ferroelectric material has piezoelectricity and electrostriction. Such vibration may be transferred from a terminal electrode of the multi-layered ceramic capacitor toward a substrate. For example, when an AC voltage is applied to the multi-layered ceramic capacitor, the multi-layered ceramic capacitor may experience stress. In this case, the multi-layered ceramic capacitor may vibrate by the stress. If the vibration is transferred from the terminal electrode to the substrate, the whole substrate may become a sound radiating surface to generate a noisy vibration source. The vibration sound may have an audible frequency of 20 Hz to 20 kHz, and it may irritate a person using the device.
Generally, a display device may include a voltage generator which converts a power supply voltage supplied from an external device into an internal power supply voltage. The voltage generator may utilize the multi-layered ceramic capacitor to generate the internal power supply voltage stably. The above-described vibration sound generated from the display device may irritate the user even further.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.